


A Series Of Romantic Events

by EZM2016



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Set back in season 1. It's about figuring out identities and Serena/Darien pairing.This is actually the very first fanfic I've ever written!I went back and corrected a TON of errors.There are 14 chapters and I'm only on the second one, editing wise.I'll post them as I finish them.





	A Series Of Romantic Events

**A/N: Just going to put this note right here. I'm terribly sorry for anyone that had to read this.**

**It was my first attempt at fanfiction, please forgive me.**

**Now I'm going back and revamping it, fixing everything that is wrong.**

**It will essentially be the same story It just really needs to be fixed!**

**If anyone is still around from when I first wrote it, HELLO!**

**Hope you like the fixed version!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_** A Series Of Romantic Events  
** _

_** Chapter 1: ** _

_** "A run-in with destiny" ** _

* * *

Serena had got up early that morning and yet she was still late, she had lost track of time listening to Luna brief her on her and the scouts' next mission. She ended up not hearing a single part of the plan or the purpose of the plan. She was too busy thinking about a certain _"Masked Man"_ , yep you guessed it, Tuxedo Mask.

Therefore, she knew _exactly_ what was going to happen because she was late a lot and it seemed to happen every time she was late. _'I'm **late**! I can't _ believe _this even when I wake up on time,_ actually _I woke up **earlier** than on time, and I'm still late that means I'm probably going to...'_

_**WHAM!** _

Her train of thought was interrupted by hitting something hard, anticipating the pain of falling on the ground but it never came. She was pulled into a warm embrace and felt like she never wanted to be let go. That is until she herd...

"Dang _meatball head_ , where's the fire!?"

The voice boomed, with a hint of pain, annoyance, and humor, that sent her spiraling back into reality. She looked up into those midnight blue eyes she used to _hate_ , her feelings might have changed, sue her. Of course, she would never let him know that, so all she could do in response was her usual wail.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU JERK!" she wailed.

With all of her inner strength, no matter how much she didn't want to, she managed to slowly backed away from his embrace.

He had covered his ears as he commented "Jeez _Meatball head_ lower the decibels before you break a window or something!" as he put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

Before her stood a tall man about 6'4 with jet black hair, which was all messed up from their little encounter but still looked good none the less. He wore a black shirt, that hugged his muscular body underneath, and a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans. _'He actually left his outstandingly **ugly** green jacket at home, which was a miracle within itself, thank goodness he did though. He looks better without...'_

Her thoughts were cut off as she surveyed the situation.

She looked up at him with a faint blush dusting her cheek from the contact, which Dairen thought was the most _**adorable**_ thing ever. _'Wait a minute! Did I just think that about meatball head!? What am I thinking about!?'_ Then he was suddenly was snapped out of his internal argument with himself with a snap.

"Hello earth to baka, come in ** _baka_**!" and a hand waving in front of his face.

"Yea I'm here meatball head, but _**you**_ shouldn't be," he stated plainly trying his hardest not to laugh.

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What are you talking about **_Baka_**?"

"Well..." was all he said, when he showed her his watch, it read _**7:58**_.

 _"Two minutes!?"_ a mumble of "Stupid baka" and a "Goodbye", was all the herd as she sped off in the other direction.

"Goodby Meatball head" He yelled waving his hand.

She yelled back " _ **STOP CALLING ME THAT**_!"

With that Dairen went into the arcade to see Andrew and to think over exactly what he was doing thinking that way about _ **her**_ back there and what it meant, also to rest his aching muscles. It felt like his body was on fire when he collided with meatball head, but couldn't just let her fall. He had very quick reflexes.

With the mental picture of Serena trying to be Sailor Moon, and **_"attempting"_** to save people and kill a Yoma, which only a select few knew that is what they were called, in his head as he laughed out loud and walked into the arcade.

Darien sat down on a stool and had his cup of coffee while he struck up a conversation with Andrew.


End file.
